Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/Spike Factory BTD6
The spike factories are known to be placed at the end of a track. They're good at destroying leaked bloons. Base Stats Costs 650 to buy on easy. Range is 110 pixels Priorities are: First Track, Second Track, Third Track, Fourth Track. Upgrade Limit is: 15 on easy, 13 on medium, 10 on hard, 8 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Double Spikes: Costs 700. Stacks now have 10 spikes each. 2. Increased Production: Costs 3000. Requires Double Spikes. adds one spike per stack permenantly 3 rounds. 3. White Hot Spik es: Costs 900. Pops leads, and pops three layers for every lead. 4. Spike Balls: Costs 2400. Does 3 extra damage to ceramics, and has +8 spikes. 5. Increased Speed: '''Attack Speed is now faster by 20. '''6. Rigged Explosives: '''Costs 14000. Requires Spike Balls. After a spike ball has no more spikes, it explodes in a 50 pixel range, which destroys 5 layers every bloon. '''7. S.H.R.E.D.E.R.: Costs 3000. Deals 10x the damage to moab classes. 8. Colorful Spikes: '''Costs 1500. Now has priorities of what bloons shall be affected by what spikes. They change colors for every change of priority. '''9. Spike Waterfountain: '''Costs 500. Disallows Spike Balls. Instead of stacks, it shoots 1 spike which is in scale of it all. '''10. Spike Eruption: '''Costs 6500. Requires Spike Waterfountain. Ability. Explodes 1,700 spikes that are spread across the map. 50 second cooldown. '''11. Boxed Production: '''Costs 8750. Every 5 times the spike factory shoots a spike stack, you get a free spike stack to use anytime. '''12. Shipped Production: '''Costs 1750. Has infinite range. '''13. Sticking Out Spikes: Costs 1300. There are now spikes produced outside of the spike factory, which if a bloon rubs onto the tower, it gets popped 1 layer. A new spike is made every 3rd creation of a spike stack. 14. Home Made Spikes: Costs 1600. Requires A Monkey Village to be in range of this tower. First, this tower disappears, and is melted into the monkey village. Next, free spike stacks are given to the player instead of them getting set down. Also, stacks are now upgraded to being the range of 100 pixels. Only one spike factory may be in the monkey village at a time. 15. Gigantic Spikes: Costs 5560. Stacks now include 50 spikes. However, bloons can only be popped through 5 layers. Then they go through the spikes without taking damage. 16. Ice spikes: Disallows White hot spikes. Costs 1750. Instead of being damaged, bloons are now frozen on top of the spikes. For every spike, they are frozen for 2 seconds. 17. Stuffed ZOMG: Costs 45000. Ability. Creates a ZOMG. However, when your towers pop it, or it reaches the end, instead of you losing lives, it explodes into 20,000 spikes. They're all over the map, and they don't disappear until the end of the round. Basically, it screen nukes the entire round. 3 minute cooldown. They also wash dishes. 18. Scorched Field: '''Requires White Hot Spikes. Costs 3400. Now, the Spike Factory's range is scorched, and all bloons (except moab classes) will be popped by 1 layer every 10 frames they're inside, including lead bloons. Disallows any other tower to be placed in the range of the Spike Factory, unless they have an upgrade currently which includes fire in some way. '''19. Air Spikes: Costs 3300. Bloons, including MOAB classes, now take 2x the pops break each layer. However, you get 3x the money from each pop. 20. Big Reward: Costs 5600. Requires Air Spikes. Now it takes 3x the pops to break each layer. However, you get 20x the money from each pop. Persistent Upgrades 1. Spike Count: Every 1,000 spike stacks placed, you may upgrade the amount of spikes shot in one pile by 1. Upgrades 20 times. 2. Production Speed: Every 1,200 spike stacks placed, you may upgrade the speed of Spike Factory by 1. Upgrades 25 times. 3. Sight Range: Every 1,000 pop count, you may upgrade the range of the Spike Factory by 10 pixels. Upgrades 5 times. Hero Tower The first time you place a spike factory, it looks different and shall be 20 pixels bigger. However, Spike stacks shall always aim for bloons. Also, Every 30 spike stacks will have a golden spike stack, which destroys one bloon, up to a ceramic. Kadapunny1 (talk) 14:36, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers